Through the Regalia's Eyes
by xXLoveSong-ForNo1Xx
Summary: YATORI WEEK; DAY FOUR! [Blush and Family] Yukine laments over his family while Daikoku tries not to throw Yato out. Again. (Disclaimer&A/N: I don't own Noragami! Slight-Yatori. The Blush prompt isn't so prominent and I'd like to apologize for that. By the way, Daikoku makes two little innuendos that my friends and I use in conversations so I made it K-plus to be safe.)


**_A. Blush_**

_A physiologic reaction involving dilation of the blood vessels near the surface of the skin, causing a red color, as when you're excited, angry, embarrassed, defensive or perhaps in love._

**_B. Family_**

_a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection_

.

.

.

Yukine felt warmth spread throughout his body, from the tips of his toes to the ends of his golden hair to the crown of his head.

_Hmm_, the Regalia hummed. _So that's what love feels like_.

He, for the life of him, no pun intended, couldn't remember the love and affection blessed by a family. The amount of sleepless night where he would almost pop a vein trying to recall a time in his life where he felt this kind of warmth couldn't be counted with just two hands. The shinki even tried to pinpoint what his mother or father looked like, even his siblings if he had any. Did they have his amber eyes or sun-woven hair?

_Did they miss me?_

Yukine shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Of course they missed him! He died! Instead the blond took to reading the book on the table and letting the sounds his new family's daily chaos lull him to stupor only books can give.

.

.

.

Daikoku had to refrain from groaning for the umpteenth time that day.

_When did they suddenly become part of this household_?

The adult shinki had no troubles with Hiyori and Yukine; he found them rather nice and polite. Well, _after_ Yukine's blighting problem, that is. Before that, the Regalia was just as difficult as the master. Speaking of which…

"Hi~yo~_riiiiiiii_! Why don't you share your Pocky with me?!" Daikoku continued pouring tea into the glasses he set on the table, making sure his lady's kicking feet didn't hit anything important. Kofuku was currently reading with the majority of her torso under the table leaving only he head, arms and legs exposed. And she had a bad habit of kicking her feet. Daikoku grinned, recalling one time Yato was caught off-guard by the god of poverty's black sock-clad foot. Yato and his _lower and little shinki_ would never forget that.

"Yato! Give me back the Pocky!"

"Not until you play this game you told me about!" His blue eyes teased the high school student, waving the box of sweets just a little bit further from her. "Pleaseee~?"

"N-no! It's a really boring game! You won't like it!"

"If you teach me, then I'll say if I like it or not!" Daikoku noticed the intense blush creeping up Hiyori's face. Knowing Yato, he didn't notice yet. He let out a sigh and sipped his tea. This was the closest thing he could get to peace ever again in the house.

"Fine! Ju-just don't whine if I win, okay?" Daikoku watched as Hiyori sat closely to Yato, bodies facing each other and faces embarrassingly near. Not being within ear shot, the Regalia was lost as to what Hiyori was whispering to that self-styled god. He settled by just sipping on his tea again.

"Kya~! Daikoku, look! Yatty and Hiyorin are gonna kiss!" The green liquid ended up flying from his mouth and onto Yukine's now soaking book. Everyone, save for the infuriating god who Daikoku just couldn't kick out, ended up with burning red faces.

"What?!" Daikoku from shock and anger. _How could that so-called god kiss an innocent, young girl in _my_ house?!_

"No we aren't!" Hiyori from embarrassment.

"Nee, you were so close!" Kofuku from excitement.

"My book!" And Yukine from… well the boy had no right to blush. Unless it was one of _those_ books.

"Yay! I won!" Well, maybe Yato blushed too. Daikoku didn't notice. He was too busy coughing out the rest of his tea.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY I'M HOW MANY DAYS LATE! The wifi got CUT! And.. well yea... Anyways, here's Day 4 posted in the early and dark morning of Day 7! And I'm sorry if it's bad. Even with all the time I was given I still can't make this prompt work for me! Anyways, please like and review!**


End file.
